Sick
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Spencer is sick and who's better to take care of her than her girlfriend?


**_Disclaimer: Not Mine._**

**_Also, send me any prompts for any PLL pairing if you have any :D_**

**_Hope you ENJOY!_**

* * *

_Sick_

Emily walked over to where Aria and Hanna were standing. The two immediately noticed the annoyed look on her face.

"Hey, Em." Aria greeted, "You okay?"

Huffing, Emily shook her head, "No. No, I am not."

Seeing that the swimmer wasn't about to provide further information, Hanna rolled her eyes, "Why not?"

Looking exasperated, Emily threw her hands up, "Melissa called me this morning."

"What did _she_ want?" Hanna asked, sporting a confused and disgusted look.

"She told me that Spencer had been up all night throwing up…" Sighing, Emily shrugged, "She's sick, and you guys know how she is when she's sick…"

Aria chose to be supportive, knowing that Emily didn't want them criticizing Spencer, but just listen to her, "I hope she gets better soon!"

"Me too…" Sighed Emily.

Hanna, on the other hand, scoffed, "I love Spence, but I don't think I'd be able to handle being her girlfriend." After a second, "No offense, Em."

Emily blinked for a couple of seconds then started laughing. "I don't know how I handle it, to be honest… thank god I love her, huh?"

"Yeah…" Aria shook her head at her friends. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

Letting herself into the Hastings' house, Emily gave herself a little pep talk before taking the stairs up to Spencer's bedroom, already knowing that her girlfriend was not going to make this easy. At all.

"Spence?" Emily slowly crept inside her sick girlfriend's dark bedroom. "You up, babe?" she whispered.

"Em…?"

Noticing movement on the bed, Emily took that as her cue to move closer. "Yeah, Spence. Melissa called me." She slowly pulled the covers down to look at Spencer's face, and immediately wished she hadn't; Emily hated seeing Spencer look tired and vulnerable and so weak – even if she was just down with the flu.

"I didn't wanna bother you…" Spencer mumbled, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Smiling softly, Emily shook her head, tucking the covers in around Spencer, "You could never bother me. But I am a little upset you didn't just call me."

Licking her chapped lips, Spencer coughed a little, before wincing, "God, Em… Everything hurts…"

Frowning, Emily felt the sick girl's forehead, "You're too hot!" She took her hand back and got up in search of some medicine.

"Where are you going?" Spencer called pathetically.

Chuckling slightly, Emily headed to the bathroom knowing that's where she'd find what she was looking for. "You need medicine, baby."

Shivering, Spencer closed her eyes and almost drifted off to sleep before Emily woke her up again, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Spence, I know you just want to rest, but you need to take this." Emily then handed the brunette a few pills and made her drink some nasty tasting gooey stuff that made her immediately woozy.

Falling back on her pillows, Spencer turned her head toward Emily slightly, "Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah…" Emily whispered back.

Swallowed roughly, Spencer blinked slowly, "'Can you lay next to me?"

Emily nodded and took off her shoes before lying down next to her sleepy girlfriend.

The last thought that ran through Emily's mind before she followed Spencer to the land of dreams was, _"That's weird… She's not being difficult..."_

She spoke too soon.

* * *

Emily woke up to an empty bed and the sounds of retching coming from the bathroom.

It took her a couple of second to gather her thoughts and remember where she was and why she was there. But when she did, she jumped off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to find Spencer on her knees in front of the toilet, throwing up and shaking slightly.

"Oh, sweetie…" Emily made quick work of pulling the sick girl's hair back so it wouldn't get ruined, and rubbing her back, muttering sweet comforting words to her girlfriend.

It was a disturbingly long time before Spencer pulled back, coughing, and leaned back on Emily's chest. "I don't wanna be sick anymore…"

"I know, Spence, I know…" Emily sighed, getting up and grabbing a glass, filling it with water and handing it to the tired looking brunette still sitting on the floor.

Spencer eyed the water, before slowly sipping it. "How did you even know I was a little _down_?"

Lifting an eye brow, Emily decided not to get into it at the moment, "I told you; Melissa called me."

"When did you tell me _that_?"

Spencer was at the annoyed at everything stage, Emily noted.

"I told you when I got here yesterday… today… what time is it?" confused, Emily looked around for a clock but couldn't find any indication of time other than the darkened world outside – she'll have to check her phone once they got back to the bed.

Huffing, Spencer didn't seem to share her girlfriend's problem with time, "_Of course_ she did…"

"Yeah, she did." Emily narrowed her eyes; guess they were going there, "Which brings me to the question of why _you _didn't call me yourself."

Shrugging, Spencer took a tiny sip of her water, "I didn't think it was worth it… It's just a cold, nothing serious."

Emily scoffed, "It doesn't need to be serious for you to call me! No matter how little, or insignificant it might seem, Spence, we need to always be there for each other!" noticing that Spencer wasn't buying it, Emily took another approach, "So, say I was sick, would you want me to call you?"

"Of course." Spencer replied back instantly without hesitation.

Smiling slightly at the fluttering in her chest, Emily sighed softly, "Exactly my point, baby." She took the empty glass from Spencer's hand. "Now, do you want to go back to bed?"

Rolling her eyes, Spencer crossed her arms, "What, you wanna carry me there too?"

Emily was tired and didn't feel like dealing with irritated and sick Spencer. "I will if I have to, but I'd rather not."

Sighing, Spencer slowly stood up, careful of her easily upset stomach. She brushed her teeth, then followed Emily back into her room, onto her bed.

Laying her head on Emily's chest, Spencer kissed her girlfriend's collarbone, "I'm sorry for being a difficult patient… I don't mean to be…"

Smiling, Emily tightened her hold on Spencer, pulling her close, "It's okay, I know I'm way worse when I'm not feeling well." She kissed her forehead, "Besides, I love taking care of you."

"Thank you." Spencer whispered, "I promise to call you next time."

Emily nodded softly, "I'll hold you to that."

Falling asleep, Emily couldn't help but think that she really did love taking care of Spencer. And really, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. It wasn't as bad as it _usually was_.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi, how are you all doing? All good I hope!

Happy Late Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it! :)

What else? Oh! This was requested by an anon on Tumblr who wanted Emily taking care of sick Spencer and I wanted to do one better but I got back from the cinema a few hours ago and I'm really tired 'cause I was up bright an' early even though it's a weekend... So this is what came out :P Hope it's okay anyway.

Also, they requested a Sparia sick fic as well, so that'll be up sometime soon I hope. They wanted sick Spencer, and I guess it would be okay to write since Emily and Aria would react differently, but I might write Aria as the sick one idk.

I want to write Spanna so bad but I just...

Anyway, all mistakes are mine.

Review and stuff!

Cheers.


End file.
